User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Burrunjor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheGhostMan (Talk) 12:12, December 16, 2012 All Species Wiki Hey Mr. Somarinoa, maybe I wanna join your new wiki, thanks By me: Afif_Brika talk) 02:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, that'd be cool if you did. I've been sort of just dinking around on there since it's only just started up but I can easily start adding articles and such if you wanted to contribute there. — Somarinoa (talk) 02:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay i start tomorrow! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) It is a bug on my computer, sorry By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 03:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hylian Warrior Hello Somarinoa. On the cryptid wiki that i found the x monkey page on, i notified the top user named Hylian Warrior to join us since that wiki is kind of abandoned. He has done some amazing edits on that wiki. He also said he checked this wiki out and will be joining soon. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds great! Looking forward to seeing them and their contributions! -- Somarinoa (talk) 14:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I am too. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for being so nice to every one here!Magicpandapadawan (talk) 20:16, December 26, 2013 (UTC)Magicpandapadawan :Hey, no problem! I'm a compassionate person. :D — Somarinoa (talk) 15:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soamrinoa, can you help me? I think this wiki needs the category "Carcasses". I wanted to add it, but I don't now how to make category pages. Can you teach me how?Magicpandapadawan (talk) 14:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Magicpandapadawan you like spore OMFG -- Dantehwikimasta :I do, indeed! I actually used to be the primary contributor to SporeWiki, back in like 2006 or so. -- Somarinoa (talk) 09:19, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Gemipedia So I need more assistance I made some cryptids but not many please add some -- Swellteen :Certainly. Are you looking to add them on here or back on All Species? Apologies for not being around most of the days lately; we have a family member in ICU so I've been pretty busy lately. -- Somarinoa (talk) 09:19, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Did you hear about the death of those two girls too bad you know creepypasta should be accepting total responablity don't you think because slender man is kind of like a cryptid but he isn't creepypasta business because slender man is from a different wiki they just toke him and the rake away and they aren't really creepypasta there were no story's until they made some so no creepypasta story's for gemipedia wiki but since creepypasta and slender aredifferent rake and slender are allowed to gemipedia wiki Swellteen :Two girls? No I did not, though I live in the middle of nowhere so don't have television and don't buy newspapers... and my Internet is so spotty I don't have real access to news sites, either. :P All news I hear is by word-of-mouth. What happened, now? Also, check out the Argonian page on there, cuz I just took a couple hours and wrote some stuff out, added an image, too. Let me know what you think. — Somarinoa (talk) 03:04, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry I never responded what happened is it's known as the slender man stabbing this I copied from CNN or other news channels Girls Accused in 'Slender Man' Stabbing Appearing in Court 'Slender Man' Stabbing Suspects Appear in Court MORE FROM ABC NEWS ABCNEWS.COM Girls Charged in 'Slender Man' Stabbing Expressed Regret, Police Say JUN 3, 2014, 10:34 AM FLICKR/MDL70 Why Did 12-Year-Olds Stab Friend For 'Slender Man'? JUN 4, 2014, 6:51 AM ABCNEWS.COM Principal on 'Slender Man' Stabbing: 'There Wasn't Any Kind of Issues' JUN 5, 2014, 5:26 AM ABCNEWS.COM 'Slender Man' Stabbing Suspects Appear in Court JUN 11, 2014, 5:30 AM ABCNEWS.COM 'Slender Man' Stabbing Victim Returns Home JUN 9, 2014, 7:10 AM ABCNEWS.COM Two Teens Allegedly Stab Best Friend to Death SEP 30, 2013, 8:21 AM JUN 11, 2014, 3:35 AM by ALEX PEREZ @perezreports ANDY FIES The 12-year-old girls accused of stabbing their friend 19 times in an Internet-inspired attack are scheduled to appear in a Wisconsin courtroom today for a status conference at which a judge could decide if their case will be sent to juvenile court. Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier are charged as adults with attempted first-degree intentional homicide after allegedly luring their victim into the woods with a game of hide-and-seek, then stabbing her repeatedly on May 31. According to court documents, the girls say they carried out the attack in hopes of meeting a fictional online character named “Slender Man.” Why Did 12-Year-Olds Stab Friend for 'Slender Man'? Girls Charged in 'Slender Man' Stabbing Expressed Regret: Police Legal expert Wendy Murphy said it’s rare for children this young to be facing such severe charges. “The girls are in adult court because this is such a serious crime. And they should be facing serious consequences,” Murphy said. “On the other hand, they’re 12. And most crimes committed by 12-year-olds, even if they’re serious, are handled in juvenile court.” At today’s court hearing, defense attorneys could also request to have the suspects’ $500,000 bail reduced. The girls have been behind bars since the alleged attack. Their alleged victim managed to survive, crawling out to a nearby road, gasping for air and catching the attention of a bicyclist who called 911. She’s now recovering at home. “Her physical wounds ... are healing more quickly than anticipated,” her parents said in a statement. That healing process has been aided by boxes and boxes of purple hearts -- purple is her favorite color. The hearts have been sent from around the world, signs of support for the girl who survived the unthinkable. : Swell teen Greetings Hello. -- MagneUniverse Jed (09:19, August 4, 2014) :Hey there. How're things? -- Somarinoa (talk) 01:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I'll be looking for the dude My Old Acount "Magneuniverse Jed" Doesn't work anymore, so i made a New One AMonkeyThatLikesComputers (talk) 17:35, December 30, 2014 (UTC)AMonkeyThatLikesComputers :Ah OK, that's cool man. -- Somarinoa (talk) 19:40, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Question About Editing Is there a way to have my edits approved before being published? I was planning on rewriting the Grinning Man Article to be more comprehensive and informitive, but I don't know if it would be acceptable and all that jazz. Thanks in advance c: Ulalume (talk) 20:13, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :The best way I can think for you doing something like this would be to add it as a post on the talk pages... however, barring that (as this wiki does not support talk pages, and instead supports comments, as you apparently cannot have both), you could try adding them as blogs instead, which would likely be your best option here on Cryptid Wiki. -- Somarinoa (talk) 05:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay :) After that, do I just link a mod to it to see if they like it and then edit the page to add it? :::Thanks for your answer! Ulalume (talk) 20:51, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yep! I think that ought to work just fine. :) -- Somarinoa (talk) 23:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Alright, thanks for your help! :D Ulalume (talk) 03:18, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::: :::::::Anytime! -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:23, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Naming question if i found a cryptid that no one else has do i get to name it? -- Diakujia 09:18, October 13, 2014‎ :Technically, yes; however, it all depends on what name really becomes more popular. If the newspapers call it something different and that catches on more than your own name, than it's far more likely people will be using that name instead. -- Somarinoa (talk) 04:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I would like to report a user for vandalizing the wiki 209.7.178.51 Also i didnt write the heading with the bad words he did 1 Hello, Somarinoa! It's Grootslang. Can you give me admin rights here? I worked hard and fixed grammar at many pages. I'm number 8 here. Communist 15:10, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do for you here. At work at the moment so it may (or may not) take some time to get it done, depending on how many customers come through. -- Somarinoa (talk) 02:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for help! Communist 11:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it is looking like I can't be too much help. The only thing I can add to a person's rights is making them chat moderator currently... -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:26, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Then, i will ask Australopithecusman about it. ::::Yeah, that is definitely who I would go to since I cannot help you directly. Good luck! -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:17, January 4, 2015 (UTC)